And Here Are The Prizes
by miikka-xx
Summary: She is a hedonist at heart, and they both know it. KoujiRuiYukihina, OT3. A short ficlet on Rui's resolve, or lack thereof. complete.


**miikka-xx:** just caught up with the last, approximately, thirty chapters. (who's been out of the loop? me?) anyways, here ya go!

**title:** and here are the prizes**  
rating:** T**  
summary:** She is a hedonist at heart, and they both know it. KoujiRuiYukihina. OT3. complete.**  
disclaimer:** naah, though i love the heroines to pieces.**  
warning(s):** semi-dark, bit of blood, prelude to other things, threesome.

* * *

_and here are the prizes_

_

* * *

_

Yukihina's chocolate skin is smooth under her touch, and her fingers glide down the planes of his cheek to where his mouth is - an unchanging line of apathy and seriousness.

He takes her finger into his mouth, sucking the trickle of blood she's caught from his hairline and dragged down his face. She shivers as his tongue curls around the nail and flicks against her cuticle.

"Stop that..." she breathes, her tail sliding on the ceramic bottom of the bathtub. He slips his mouth off with an audible pop, leaning back with his hand still submerged in the tub. He keeps the water at a stable temperature for the time it will take for her to regain her form.

He is patient but dirty, and Rui holds the hem of the towel securely over her breasts, saying, "take a shower and join me. It won't get cold that fast."

Yukihina nods, exiting the bathroom. Exactly two minutes later, he comes in, a towel swung low on his hips and Kouji behind him, just as undressed as the other.

Rui feels her chest tighten at the sight. Kouji smirks as he sees her in the tub, approaching her with measured, predatory steps.

"Hime," he teases, and she goes red, "isn't this a bit perverted?"

Yukihina comes to her defense as she sputters and stutters all over the place, "it's tame compared to other things, Kouji."

Kouji doesn't lose his smirk, but he drops his towel, and pulls off Yukihina's as well. They step under the shower spray together, soaping up and rinsing. Rui's eyes are riveted to the enticing sight, seeing the scarred, bloodied skin being slowly cleaned.

"You look the best covered in blood," she murmurs, almost to herself, but Kouji barks out a rough laugh, looking at her soaking in the tub.

"Course we do, hime," he replies, and grabs Yukihina's elbow, forcing the man into the tub with him. Rui curls her tail under her and feels the water warm up when Yukihina steps in. It's cramped, but it's good enough.

"Better?" asks Yukihina tonelessly, sinking back with half-lidded eyes, his black hair sticking to his forehead due to the steam he creates. Kouji lets out a satisfied groan as his muscles loosen under the soft waves of the water.

"Feels good," he moans, and Rui leans forward, touching the scar under his eye. Kouji doesn't comment at her light strokes, but he kisses her palm when it touches his mouth.

"Come to me after you've killed," she says, and her fins disappear, revealing long, pale legs. The flash in Yukihina's eyes is dangerously beautiful, and he nods, watching her limbs leave the bathroom, disappearing in the steam.

* * *

Rui waits only an hour in her room until the hallway light floods in, revealing two long silhouettes.

She can smell the copper of blood on them before they even step past the threshold. Her excitement ignites and she can already imagine the rough callouses of Kouji slide up her thighs and the cold fingers of Yukihina press into her, slick with cooling blood and dirt and grime...

"You came," she tries to sound surprised, but her voice is hoarse with excitement.

Yukihina is the first to move forward - displaying the least emotion but being the lover with the most passion. He tilts her head back and kisses her deeply. She can't taste the blood, but she can feel it under her hands as they cup his cheeks.

Kouji pushes him away and bites her bottom lip. The metallic taste floods her mouth and she moans in twisted delight.

Rui fists her hands in his sweat-slicked hair and presses up to him as Yukihina grips her hips and brings them against his own. She breaks away from the kiss, leaning back on Yukihina's shoulder and watching the two men crush their mouths together - a fight for dominance between them - for her.

"Who'd you kill?"

Yukihina nips her ear and says, "a corrupt politician."

Kouji kneads her breasts and says, "a crime lord."

Rui shivers and succumbs. This is her resolve.

* * *

**an: **what is this. what did i even write. there's no plot or anything. did i just give you soft-core porn or something? geez.

drop a line! I love hearing what you guys thought of it!


End file.
